The Biologic Specimen and Data Repositories Information Coordinating Center (BioLINCC) shall provide facilities and staff to maximize the scientific use of two NHLBI resources, the biospecimens in the NHLBI Biologic Specimen Repository (Biorepository) and the clinical study data in the NHLBI Data Repository. BioLINCC shall provide informatics, statistical, and administrative support to provide online access to these resources, to assist with resource selection and distribution, and to promote resource use. In addition, BioLINCC shall assist NHLBI staff with assessing the utility of Biorepository collections.